Nazz and Marie
by justwannawritestuff
Summary: The ruckus outside Nazz's house leads her to investigate it. She sees Marie and invites her in. They get to talking and one of them reveals they're gay. Maybe they'll fall for each other, or maybe they prefer their new friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Ew! Get outta here Kankers!" Eddy's voice traveled through the cul-de-sac and it totally woke me from my nap. I got up and looked out my window.

"I don't like this! Get off of me!" Ed shouted as he pushed May away. The cement caught her fall and was bound to leave a nasty bruise.

"Aw c'mon Edd, gimme a kiss!" Marie puckered her lips and went in for a kiss.

"Uh Marie, I'm not comfortable with this!" Edd shouted as he ran back into his house leaving the other two Eds with the Kankers.

"Three against one seems fair enough, right girls?" Lee grinned as she grabbed Eddy by his collar. These girls are seriously scary. Marie threw punches left and right. The other girls didn't even have to step in. Edd opened the door and shouted at the other two boys to get in. What the heck was going on?

"INCOMING!" Ed shouted as balloons fell right on top of the girls' heads. Oh no. They filled balloons with mayo. Gross.

"Oh no!" May picked at the condiment in her hair as she ran off.

"Wait for me!" Lee shouted as she ran after May. The balloons kept falling on Marie until she was buried in mayo.

"Guys!" She attempted to run to her sisters, but her shoe was untied and she tripped. Poor girl. I grabbed a towel and ran outside.

"Hey, you okay?" I could barely see her face through all that mayo.

"No! Those guys are...are...JERKS!" And she started to cry into my knees.

"It's alright, c'mon let's not stay out here, it's getting cold." The mid-November air was biting at my skin and we ran inside. My towel was becoming drenched in disgusting mayo, but at least this girl stopped crying. "You're Marie, right?" I was stirring the packet of cocoa into the boiling water.

"Yeah," she sniffled, "how'd you know?" I handed the mug to her and she took a sip.

"Eddy likes to complain about you and your sisters a lot. I can see why though, you've got quite the arm." I chuckled, hoping she didn't notice that I kind of insulted her.

"You really think so?" Her eyes lit up and the tears started to fall back into her brown eyes. "Thanks! My hard work paid off then!"

"Do you work out a lot then?"

"Yeah, I get up super early in the morning so my sisters don't see me. They'd make fun of me if they knew I had to try to be strong. I'm already more like a brother to them anyway, having to kill all their bugs and stuff, I didn't want to see even more different to them!" Marie practically chugged her hot chocolate, and she didn't even flinch. I couldn't even stick my tongue in mine it was so hot!

"Wow, sounds like a bummer. It's alright though, your secrets safe with me!" I smiled at her. She seemed pretty cool, nothing like the Eds had describe her as. Her blue hair is wicked cool and I really dig her style.

"Thanks, you're way cool. What's your name?" She set her mug down and kicked back on my couch, feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh, I'm Nazz. Where do you shop? I really like your style!" She was the only other girl I'd seen that doesn't dress super frilly. I can tell we'll be really good friends.

"I just grab what I can find really. Most of what I wear is super old, other stuff I get from kids I bully." She snickered. I'm used to the whole bully scene because of my boyfriend Kevin, but I didn't want every person in my life to be a bully.

"Why do you bully people? I have my experience with a bully, and I still don't see why he does it. Maybe you'll help me understand more as to why it's fun to hurt other people." She could tell that I was upset, but she understood where I was coming from.

"I don't know, it's just fun! I don't have anything else to do really, usually my sisters are off with each other so I gotta find somethin' to do." She scratched her head and shrugged. It seemed like even she didn't believe her story.

"You seem to not get along with your sisters that well huh? I saw them ditch you in mayo, and it must suck having sisters that don't even wanna be with you." Maybe saying that was going too far, but I had to put it out there.

"It does suck! It really really sucks! We were really close, the Eds probably brought us closer, we had our own boyfriends that were as close as us! Then all of a sudden, they would sneak behind my back and go beat up on them without me! They told me I had too much of a soft spot for Edd, like he's my boyfriend! Of course I have a soft spot for him!" She went on and on about how her sisters completely abandoned her. "And now, I don't even know if I like Edd! I think I'd rather just let him live his stupid geek life!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, hoping to hide her tears.

"Hey it's okay, if it makes you feel better, I don't think Edd would mind if you left him alone." I awkwardly smiled, this conversation just went downhill.

"I know, he doesn't even like me! I don't know why I try! I might as well just...just...date a girl!" She covered her mouth, hoping to take back the words, but she couldn't.

"Well, I don't think that's the solution to your problem, maybe you should just find a nicer boy, you know one that wants to be with you." I got up to put my mug in the kitchen, hoping to escape this awkward conversation, but she followed.

"No, no! I think I need to find a nice girl, there are like no girls in my life for me to really talk to. I just met you but this is one of the best conversations I've had in a long time! Maybe I dress like a boy so girls will notice me more! Wow, I haven't actually admitted any of this stuff out loud, you should feel lucky!" Half of her mouth grinned as she crossed her arms and sat back onto the couch. What she was saying actually made sense. And I completely relate to her, a good girl friend is totally hard to find. Plus, this conversation did make her feel better, which made me feel good about myself.

"You're totally right! Wow, didn't think I'd ever help someone figure out their sexuality," I laughed, "but I definitely understand what you mean. Finding a good girl to talk to is practically impossible around here. It's all boys boys boys." Kevin never wants to listen to what I say, he's always too busy with football or beating up on some kids. The only other friends I have are the Eds, but they wouldn't understand. Wow. Kevin really doesn't treat me right. I get he's busy but, too busy for me? I don't think so.

"Well, now you've got me to talk to!" She smiled.

"Under one condition," I paused and looked her dead in the eyes, "you have got to stop picking on people." Her jaw dropped.

"Uhh, I don't know. It's what I do, plus I just met you. Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Her smile had faded.

"You just met me, but we totally click. I'm only looking out for your best interest. I've never met a girl who thought bullying was hot." Kevin was an exception. He was too hot to pass up. But now I'm starting to regret it.

"Hmm," she tapped her chin, "you've got a point. Alright, I'll be your non-bullying friend." She smiled. It was almost nighttime so we had to say our goodbyes. We got up and I walked her to the door. She hugged me. Coconut, my favorite. Her sleek, blue hair was so soft against my face, I hugged her tighter. Did she really have to leave? She smells so good. The top of her head only reached my cheek. I could hug her forever. Whoa, wait what? I opened the door and there she went. We didn't talk about the next time we'd see each other, but man I seriously want her to come back. Why was I smelling her hair? Why was I picturing her hand in mine? Oh no. No no no no no. I've got a perfect boyfriend and I'm really happy. Ugh. No I'm not. I have a boyfriend who doesn't give me the time of day and I'm really lonely. But a girl? I'm not against it, but is that really who I am? Maybe it's just because she's really cute with her gorgeous blue hair and adorable red nails. How she has so much pent up anger in that little tiny body. And that bod! Don't even get me started on what a killer bod she has. Man, what a babe. I guess I've gotta face it. I'm into girls, too.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't see a thing because this gross mayo is all over me. My fists hurt almost as much as my heart does. I can't believe my sisters left me. Ugh, what's that sound? Who's coming toward me?

"Hey, you okay?" An true angel standing right above me. She handed me a towel and held her hand out.

"No!" Does it look like I'm okay?! "Those guys are...are...JERKS!" I bawled all over this girl's pants. Not only am I embarrassed, but I was totally abandoned by the only people I trust.

"It's alright, c'mon," I stood up next to her. She's a lot taller when I'm standing up, "let's not stay out here, it's getting cold." I was shaking the mayo out of my hair and wiping it all off my clothes. She looked pretty disgusted, but hey at least this didn't happen to her. "You're Marie, right?" We walked into her house and she started making us some hot cocoa; my knight in shining armor. My name sounded absolutely perfect coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She gave me a cup of hot cocoa and I started drinking it.

"Eddy likes to complain about you and your sisters a lot. I can see why though, you've got quite an arm." It's a good thing she backed that insult up with a compliment or else she woulda really seen what this arm can do.

"You really think so?" Although I was offended for a split-second, it's super nice being noticed by someone. "Thanks! My hard work paid off then!" I told her that I hide my workout routine from my sisters because I don't want them to pick on me for it. I'm already too different from them, I don't want them to think I can't handle myself. Nazz, the name of an angel. She kept complimenting my clothes, but what she was wearing made her look so beautiful already. Wait, what am I saying? I'm with Edd, he's my little cutie and I've worked this hard to get him, why would I quit now?

She asked me why I bully. What else am I supposed to do, let my sisters bully me and not take it out on anyone else? If I suffer, so does everyone else. I told her what bitches my sisters are being and she seemed to really care. She actually listens to me, no one ever does that.

We started talking about Edd, but all I could think about was her. Her beautiful face, her golden hair.

"I might as well just...just...date a girl!" I covered my mouth hoping I stopped the words before they all came out. Did I really admit this giant secret to some girl I just met?

"...maybe you should just find a nicer boy, you know one that wants to be with you." She got up, but a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I wasn't going to let her get away that easily. I got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"No, no! I think I need to find a nice girl, there are like no girls in my life for me to really talk to. I just met you but this is one of the best conversations I've had in a long time! Maybe I dress like a boy so girls will notice me more! Wow, I haven't actually admitted any of this stuff out loud, you should feel lucky!" I gave her one of my killer half smiles, expecting her to faint right into my arms. Surprisingly, she understood what I meant. It seemed like she felt the exact way I did, but I'm not sure if she's into girls. If she wasn't, wouldn't she like run away or something? This is her house. I don't know but I'm getting a weird vibe from her.

"Finding a good girl to talk to is practically impossible around here." Nazz complained.

"Well, now you've got me to talk to!" I smiled.

"Under one condition," her face became straight and she was practically staring straight into my soul, "you have got to stop picking on people." My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes widened. Why is it that after a really good conversation she thinks she can tell me what to do?

"Uhh, I don't know. It's what I do, plus I just met you. Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"You just met me, but we totally click. I'm only looking out for your best interest. I've never met a girl who thought bullying was hot." Her eyes darkened and it looked like she was leaving something out of this explanation.

"Hmm," I put my finger on my chin to make it look like I was really thinking about this, even though I knew she was right, "you've got a point. Alright, I'll be your non-bullying friend." I shot her another one of my killer smiles.

I had to go check up on my sisters, so I got up and gave her a hug. Although I was attracted to her at first, I think I'd rather be friends with her. It was too soon in our friendship to let some romance ruin it. I still don't know if she even likes girls! This hug seems like it's lasting a really long time. Okay. Yeah definitely super long...is she smelling my hair? She finally released me from her grasp and I left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I expected to wake up to nice omelettes and a present. My dad was supposed to be coming in from out of town, but when I got downstairs, no one was there. Things have been lonely here since Dad got that new job, but I manage. I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk. I'm a terrible cook. One time, I was supposed to make a pizza for culinary class, but it turned out completely black and the teacher made me eat it. Ugh, every time I think about it, it ruins my appetite. I dumped my cereal into the sink and sat down on the couch.

I miss Marie. She is so amazing, so different. I had never ever thought about liking another girl until I met her. Maybe if she hadn't admitted she likes girls, I wouldn't like her now. But she's too beautiful not to like, I don't know how Edd treats her like dirty laundry. Those boys. I can't believe what they did to her yesterday! Yeah she might be a little vicious, but she's also really nice and funny. Hmm...

I locked the door to my house and sprinted to Edd's.

"I know you're in there Double-D! Open up!" I pounded on his door. Edd is always really nice to me, I think I'm closest to him out of all the Eds.

"Oh Nazz, what a surprise! Please, come in." His tone is either polite, or nervous. He's got his quirks, but he's still my friend. I walked in and just as I suspected, Ed and Eddy were sitting on his couch, scheming something up.

"Thanks Edd." I smiled as I walked over to the two boys. They had no clue what I was planning. Before they could greet me, I grabbed one of Ed and Eddy's ears and pulled.

"OWW NAZZ! CUT IT OUT!" Eddy shouted.

"Hehe, I kinda like it Eddy." Edd chuckled.

"Oh my, Nazz! What is it you're doing?" Edd rushed over to see why Eddy was screaming.

"I want you guys to show me where the Kankers live." I demanded.

"The Kankers?! Really?! That's what this is about?" Eddy grunted.

"You gonna do it or not?" I twisted his ear.

"What's in it for us?" He squealed.

"I'll get Kevin to stop picking on you for a week!" I should've expected Eddy would try to get something out of me. I tugged on his ear harder.

"Okay okay! Double-D, open the door and lead the way!" He knew if he'd lead the way, he'd just pull his ear even harder. Edd opened the door and we left toward the trailer park.

The trip was anything but silent. Eddy kept complaining about his ear, Ed kept giggling about how it tickled, and Edd was trying to calm them both down.

"Um Nazz, if you don't mind me asking, why is it you need to see the Kankers?" Edd asked.

"I just do." I replied.

"There it is!" Ed exclaimed. I pushed Edd out of the way with Eddy's body and ran to the door.

"Knock on it." I commanded Eddy. He pounded on the door and continued to complain.

"C'mon Nazz let go! You're gonna rip my ear off!" He shouted.

"Haha, I kinda like it Eddy, it's like a really hard massage but on my ear." Ed giggled. Uh gross. The door opened and it was like angels started to sing. It's like 7am and she still looked amazing. She had a little bedhead, but she didn't seem to care one bit.

"Uh, can I help you?" She raised an eyebrow. Wow, that's not the response I was expecting. It's like she didn't even want to see me.

"She forced us to show her where you live." Eddy squealed. "I don't know what you did to her, but you give us the old Nazz back!" I tugged on his ear harder and I could see tears forming in his eyes. What am I doing? These guys are my friends. I let them both go and they ran back in the direction we came from.

"How'd you manage that?" She laughed. Her attitude changed almost instantaneously after they left.

"I promised them my boyf-," damnit, "I mean brother would stop bullying them for a week if they showed me how to get to my new best friend!" I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed. I could run off solely the warmth from our hugs forever.

I could smell the delicious aroma of a home-cooked breakfast. This girl is amazing. She served me some bacon and eggs and I gobbled that down quick. All that torturing worked up quite an appetite on me. I was curious if she had found someone she was interested in yet, mostly because I wanted to make sure she was still single.

"So, found any acceptable lady candidates yet?" 'Lady candidates'? Ew, what was I thinking? I just winked and smiled.

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and you expect me to already have a girlfriend?" She laughed. No, I was just checking to make sure I've still got a chance.

"What's the wait then?" I practically inhaled the last of what was on my plate and stood up off the kitchen stool. "Let's go find you a hot girlfriend!" I chuckled, and then I heard the door open.

"A hot girlfriend?! For my sister?!" Her oldest, and meanest, sister Lee walked in and although I couldn't see how angry she was through all that hair, I could hear how badly she wanted to wring my neck.

"Lee, just calm down-" I'd never heard Marie speak in such a frightened tone.

"Marie shut up! You don't tell me what to do, that's my job and I say you don't need a girlfriend! We worked hard to get you Edd, be grateful for what you've got you...you...DYKE!" Oh my gosh. Did she really just say that? How dare she?! She can't talk to her like that! I looked to Marie and she looked really hurt by that. I really wanted to stay here and stand up for her, but I could tell this is something she needed to work out with her sisters.

"Maybe I should get going..." I started walking toward the door.

"Yeah and don't think about showin' your face around here again freak!" Lee shouted. Her voice made me jump. Wow. No one ever thinks I'm a freak. I walked out the door and walked back toward the cul-de-sac.

Poor Marie. I can't stand seeing her so sad. No one deserves to be treated that way, especially Marie. She's the sweetest, coolest, funniest girl I've ever met. Should I have stayed? Is she mad at me for leaving? There was a tree stump on the trail and I took a second to sit down and think. I can never go back there. My best friend of a few hours is being bullied by her own sisters. How could I just leave her like that? What if they hurt her? Oh gosh what have I done? She may only be my best friend of a few hours, but she's the best friend I've ever had. How could she ever forgive me? How could I ever forgive myself? I got back up and kept walking on the trail toward my house.

A faint sound rung through the trailer park. It sounded like my name, but I'm probably just hearing things.

"Nazz!" I turned back and there she was. An angel.

"Marie! Are you alright?" I could tell she was crying; her face was completely red and dried tears stained her beautiful face.

"Why did you come today?" She didn't sound mad at me, but the question made it seem like it was a mistake for me to come. I came because I miss you. I came because...I really like you.

"I just..." I stared down at the dirt and dug one of my shoes into the ground, "I just...missed you." Her hand met my chin, lifting my eyes to hers. Is she gonna kiss me? Oh God how I want her to kiss me. I can already feel electricity pulling our lips together. Please, please! Kiss me! I held her stare for what seemed like forever, and she broke it as she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. There were small breaks between her bawls that sounded like laughter, maybe we're alright.


	4. Chapter 4

After I left, I completely regretted it. I know, I don't want to date her just yet, but even just being in her company made me way happier than being with my sisters. They have completely changed. Or maybe I have. And now, I'm going to have to tell them I can't beat up kids with them anymore. What have I done?

I finally reached my trailer and it was so dark out. The door was unlocked and Lee was sitting on the recliner waiting for me. Ever since Mom left to go live with her new boyfriend, Lee was in charge. Yeah, she's the oldest of the three of us, but I'm definitely more qualified to watch after us. All she does is scream and shout until she gets her way.

"And where have you been all night?" I can never see her eyes through all that hair.

"Making a new friend, ya know, one that won't completely ditch me." I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen to crack open a can of raviolis.

"A new friend huh? What, we ain't good enough for you anymore sis?" Lee crossed her arms and reclined.

"You and May are always off with each other anyway, didn't think it'd hurt finding someone I can run off with too." I left my back toward her, she didn't deserve to see my face. She was turning into our mom except she actually cared where we were at night. We would always stay out late doing who-knows-what and our mom would be peacefully sleeping. Not even the creaky door opening woke her up.

"What'd you say to me?" She got up. "May and I are always off with each other because you can't keep up! Don't be a smart ass with me." She scowled. After all these years, she still thinks she can scare me. I'm the strongest of all three of us; I could take her in my sleep.

"And what, am I supposed to be scared of you?" I turned around and she was inches away from my face.

"You got that right missy! You keep that attitude up and you'll be out of a home like you're out of a mom!" As if our mom was really even a mom.

"She was your mom too, so I don't know why you're tryna play that card on me!" All of our shouting had May rushing out of the bathroom. Toilet paper caught on her shoe trailed through the house and I could hear the toilet clogging up. She's dumber than a loaf of bread.

"Hey what's all this shoutin' for?" May's hair looked crazier than usual. And she still smelled like mayo.

"None of your business May, go unclog the toilet." I turned back around and stirred my ravioli.

"No May, you stay here. Marie will go unclog the toilet." Lee smirked as she approached me from the side. "Won't you Marie, not tryna upset your sister are ya?" The only reason I'm still living in this trailer, besides the fact I don't have anywhere else to go, is because of May. Although she's a major idiot and I hate her for leaving me for Lee, she'd be a walking punching bag if I weren't here. Lee gets her way no matter what, and May's so clueless that she'd let Lee convince her to do anything, even if she knew the consequences. The other day they almost got arrested because Lee told her to break a display window and grab a $250 fur coat. Lee knew that if May found out I was rallying up replacements for them, she'd hate me enough to voluntarily ditch me.

"Yeah yeah. I've got it covered." I knew whatever was clogging that toilet would ruin my craving for raviolis.

After that frustrating night, I'm just glad to have woken up to an empty house. I started making some scrambled eggs and bacon because I was finally free of someone else's grubby hands stealing my food. Out of nowhere, there was a pounding at my door and voices yelling something outside.

"C'mon Nazz let go! You're gonna rip my ear off!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Haha, I kinda like it Eddy, it's like a really hard massage but on my ear." Why are the Eds at my house voluntarily? I opened the door and there stood quite the picture. Nazz was pulling Ed's ear with one hand, and Eddy's ear with the other. Edd stood there nervously shaking as he stared at me.

"Uh, can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She forced us to show her where you live." Eddy squealed. "I don't know what you did to her, but you give us the old Nazz back!" Nazz tugged harder at his ear causing tears to fall. She finally released and they went running back toward their cul-de-sac.

"How'd you manage that?" I couldn't stop laughing at what wusses they are.

"I promised them that my boyf-I mean my brother would stop bullying them for a week if they showed me how to get to my new best friend!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me. I had honestly forgotten all about her until now, my sisters are usually the only thing on my mind.

"So you've got a bully of your own right in your house huh?" Something seemed a bit fishy. "Well looks like you're home's gotta welcome another bully because the way you handled those boys was pretty brutal." I chuckled.

"Hey, they're the ones who resisted first!" She laughed. Everything about her was beautiful, even her laugh. Her beautiful golden lock rested inches above her shoulders. It was almost as long as mine, just a bit shorter. The brown honey in her eyes reflected the sweetness of her personality. Even her clothes were amazing. She dressed similar to me, nothing flashy or feminine, just casual tomboyish clothes.

"I was just cooking up some breakfast, want some?" I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my spatula. She nodded and I grabbed two plates from the cabinet above the stove.

"So, found any acceptable lady candidates yet?" She winked at me and smiled.

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and you expect me to already have a girlfriend?" I laughed.

"What's the wait then?" She gobbled down the rest of her eggs and pushed the chair out from under her butt. "Let's go find you a hot girlfriend!" And what absolutely shitty timing that was.

"A hot girlfriend?! For my sister?!" Lee slammed the front door open and shouted at Nazz.

"Lee, just calm down-"

"Marie shut up! You don't tell me what to do, that's my job and I say you don't need a girlfriend! We worked hard to get you Edd, be grateful for what you've got you...you...DYKE!" Ouch. If anyone else had called me that, I probably wouldn't have cared. But my own sister. Yeah I may hate her, but I also, unfortunately, love her.

"Maybe I should get going..." Nazz muttered as she headed for the door.

"Yeah and don't think about showin' your face around here again freak!" Lee shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

"Lee please, can't we talk about this without yelling?" I really wanted to make sure my sisters understood, but I knew they never would.

"Sure Marie, go on, tell me how we went from finding a new friend to replace us to a new girlfriend to run off with and live happily ever after with!" Lee shouted. May walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Her comfort brought tears to my eyes; I didn't think she actually cared.

"I don't want to replace you! Can't you see! I tell you that you guys ditch me and what do I wake up to?! An empty house! You say you leave me behind because I can't keep up, but May is the dumbest of us all!" I put my hand on top of hers to reassure that although she is dumb, I still love her. "Nothing about any of this is to replace you! I just realized I like girls instead! What's so wrong about that?! Because of Edd? C'mon Lee even you know none of them want us. We can try and try and try, but they're not gonna budge! You can stay with Eddy if you want, but I just don't like Edd. I never liked Edd! I just wanted someone to like me!" I started bawling. I never cried unless it was over Edd rejecting me, but even this was more intense. Lee finally saw just how much she had hurt me. I thought she was just gonna stand there, but she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. She cried into my shoulder and I cried into hers.

"I'm sorry Marie, I'm so sorry." She sniffled through tears. I didn't know I needed to hear that, but I really really did. May joined in on the big hug and I felt like I was a kid again. I really wanted to savor this moment, but there was something I had to go do.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go after Nazz." I said as I ran out the door. I'm not sure how far she's gotten, but it couldn't be that far. "Nazz! Nazz!" And there she appeared, right in front of me. As she turned her head, her hair blew back in a way that looked like she was ready for her closeup.

"Marie! Are you alright?" She could tell I was crying; I probably had snot everywhere.

"Why did you come today?" I didn't really get to talk to her, but it must've been really important if she forced three of her friends to show her where I live.

"I just..." her eyes focused on the ground and she dug her shoe into the first, "I just...missed you." I lifted her chin up and in that moment, I wanted to kiss her. Oh man did I want to kiss her. Blood already started flowing straight to my lips. It was so hot. Red flushed through my cheeks as I looked her in the eyes. She looked just as shocked as I felt. I wanted to press my lips so hard against mine that she couldn't escape. But I didn't. Instead, I pulled her in for a hug and started to cry. Half of my tears were still because of my sisters, and the other half were because I couldn't bring myself to kiss her.


End file.
